List of minor criminals
__NOEDITSECTION__ This list covers all minor criminals mentioned in Beyond Borders. Season One The Harmful One ''Jeff Little A former student at Tulane University who was expelled for statutory rape. He then moved to Thailand, where he volunteered at farms until he was killed by Klahan. Unnamed Thai thief An unnamed thief who came across Jeff's body and stole his backpack. He was captured by Garrett and Seger after using Little's credit card in a Bangkok internet cafe. Harvested Unnamed drug dealer An Indian drug dealer who sold meow meow (mephedrone) to Tommy Moses at Mumbai's Holi music festival. Moses trusted him because he spoke English well. Dharavi Slum mafia An organized crime group and organ trafficking ring led by Hasina, which controlled the Dharavi slum and at least one corrupt hospital in Mumbai. The mafia was briefly suspected of abducting Will Duncan and Tommy Moses from the Holi festival. However, they were ruled out as the methods of the surgeon who operated on Duncan did not fit the group's professionalism. The Ballad of Nick & Nat Javier Garcia A young Cuban man nicknamed ''Búho ("Owl") because of his large glasses. He found Rodrigo Fernandez's rental car after it was abandoned by Natalie Knox and Nick Jamison; he cleaned the bloodstains, filled it with gas, and drove it to work with the intention of selling it. There, he was arrested by the Cuban police and compelled to confess to Fernandez's murder. He was intended to be executed by firing squad at the end of the week, but Garrett and Seger convinced Captain Cedro Peña that he wasn't the real murderer. ''Stan Williams An American tourist who raped Natalie Knox, while drunk, outside the Havana bar where she was working as a bartender. Nick rescued Natalie and they beat Stan together until a local alerted police; they fled and began their killing spree afterwards. Stan had to be hospitalized and missed his return flight to Dallas, but he did not contact American or Cuban authorities. He confessed to committing the rape to Jarvis and was indicted by Cuban authorities. Afterwards, he asked to be extradited to the U.S. Natalie Knox's second stepfather An unnamed prison guard who was the third husband of Natalie's mother. He raped Natalie when she was nine years old, but the case was dropped after her mother said that she was lying. The Matchmaker Unnamed Iraqi terrorist group A terrorist group led by Abu Hakim Al Badi that bombed churches and mosques and had a presence in Mosul, Ramadi, and possibly Haditha. They were subjected to American airstrikes because of their activities. In 2015, a treaty was signed between the governments of Iraq and Turkey to cooperate in the group's suppression. Marko Bashir An Iraqi smuggler-for-hire, specializing in the transport of weapons and women. He was hired by Abu Hakim Al Badi to capture Emma Peters in Antalya. Despite the first name "Marko" being Christian and Serbian, not Arabic in origin, he exhibited calluses on his forehead and feet typical of a Muslim who engages in rigorous prayer. Iqiniso Gabriel Imani A criminal known as "The Archangel", who was active in Madagascar and was investigated by Jack Garrett and Ananda Doshi. He was eventually apprehended by Doshi after Garrett dropped out of the case because of irreconcilable procedural differences with her. Ibhuloho gang A Zulu drug-dealing and protection racket group in Johannesburg, South Africa. Armed with AK-47s, their members were powerful enough to wrestle control over sections of the Azaria district from the South African government. The gang was already active by 1990. It was led by the imprisoned Paul Ntombi since around 2005. It should be noted that ''Ibhuloho means "Bridge" in the Zulu language. El Toro Bravo ''Unnamed animal rights group An international advocacy group led by American and Australian animal rights activists. Some members sneaked into the ranch of Xavi and Simon Alonso in Pamplona, Spain, in 2012, and released their fighting bull herd. In the ensuing chaos, an innocent civilian was gored to death along with an activist. Afterwards, all of the bulls were killed. It should be noted that the incident is remarkably similar to an old Internet urban legend about two animal rights activists being fatally trampled by a pig herd after they released it from a slaughterhouse. The group might also be an allusion to PETA, which has tried to boycott Pamplona's Running of the Bulls event since 2002 by organizing the "Running of the Nudes", with little success. Paper Orphans Osse A Haitian trafficker of drugs, weapons, and children in Port-au-Prince. The children were abducted through five fake babysitting services. He was arrested as a possible link to the abductor of Abby Wagner, but he did not cooperate. Season Two Lost Souls BAU Nebraska case An unspecified case that the BAU was deeply working on in Nebraska simultaneous to the mass abduction of a church group. Somali rebel group A group of former Somali rebels who began wreaking havoc in surrounding African countries, robbing innocent people and illegally purchasing firearms. They were briefly suspected of perpetrating the mass abduction of the Brunswick Mission Church group. Pretty Like Me Grayson Faber A coworker of Jessica Townsend who taught English alongside her at a South Korean school. The two dated for a brief time before Jessica called it off, likely because of his domineering behavior. Faber then started stalking and harassing her, prompting her to file a complaint against him to the school administration, though barely anything came out of it. Faber had previously been investigated for brutally pistol-whipping an ex-girlfriend in his hometown of Tallahassee, Florida, but was never charged. As a result, Faber became the IRT's prime suspect in the murder of Jessica. When asked about it, he fled out of panic and had to be apprehended by Garrett and Simmons. Faber was later cleared of Jessica's murder when a prior victim, killed while he was in Thailand, was discovered, and the real killer murdered a third victim while Faber was in custody. He was forced to return to the U.S. when his placement company pulled his visa, having been informed about his history of assault by the IRT. Made In... Dhaka foreigner assailants A group of machete-wielding men who killed three foreigners in Dhaka, Bangladesh, the preceding two months. They were initially suspected in the abductions of David Curry and Robbie Garcia, but were quickly ruled out because the latest crime did not fit their M.O., which was more violent and disorganized. It should be noted that this incident is extremely similar to a string of attacks against foreigners in Bangladesh by Islamic militants linked to the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant. Tokay A man hired by a gang leader to intimidate Jamal Muti to pay his debts. He assaulted Simmons, mistaking him for Jamal, before being overpowered by him and arrested. Two Guns An Urdu-speaking street gang operating in Dhaka, led by Aziz Ahmed. Two of its members, Uday Zaman and another unidentified male, assisted a man in abducting David Curry and Robbie Garcia. However, they did not expect their benefactor to kill a witness, taxi driver Jamal Muti, and fled after stealing David and Robbie's money. Balan Plaza factory owner An unidentified man who owned Balan Plaza, which later collapsed due to subpar conditions, killing scores of people. With the help of his deep connections, he managed to avoid prosecution and downplay the situation, which took him off of any public scrutiny. It should be noted that he is remarkably similar to Sohel Rana, a politician and businessman who owned Rana Plaza, which collapsed on April 24, 2013, killing 1,129 people and injuring about 2,500 others. Both were maliciously negligent of safety procedures and the structural integrity of their factories, which eventually led to disastrous collapses. La Huesuda La Horca A Mexican drug cartel smuggling drugs to San Diego, California, U.S., from Tijuana, Mexico. Ryan Garrett infiltrated the cartel three months before the events of the episode, posing as Cole Dabb, an American biker providing security for the cartel. Its symbol was a black fork (''horca in Spanish) with a red background. ''Unnamed Mexican border town drug dealing gang A local gang who abducted an American college student in 2003 and sacrificed him in a ritual to ensure the safe arrival of a large drug shipment the next day. Except for the date, the incident is identical to the murder of Mark Kilroy by Adolfo Constanzo's gang. Julio Salazar A cult leader and palm reader known as "El Cuco", who combined Voodoo, Catholic, and Satanic practices and performed blood rituals for a number of drug cartels in Tijuana. Whenever he wasn't working for the cartels, he would read palms and sell occult-themed paraphernalia in his own shop. The Gonzalez Sisters killed him and harvested his eyes for a ritual to Santa Muerte. Blowback Rashan Noori A defected Kurjik army general turned leader of a fundamentalist insurgent group, "The Brotherhood of Faith." His organization engages in child trafficking besides waging war against the Kurjik police and army and American troops in Kurjikistan. Shortly before the events of "Blowback", he made a deal with Walter Atwood and the Kurjik police to turn over other terrorist cells in exchange for immunity. Crossover Episodes Beyond Borders (Pilot Episode) Unnamed Thailand criminal At least one unidentified offender who framed the brother of Lily Lambert for an unspecified crime in Thailand that he did not commit. They took advantage of the fact that the brother was on his first overseas vacation. It is a case Lily has been investigating ever since, and although she had some leads on the case, they went cold. Unnamed drug smuggler A Caucasian man running cocaine in Barbados. He was mistaken for serial killer Jerry Tidwell by Lily and Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner. Hotch then realized that he couldn't be Tidwell after he was apprehended, when it was realized that he had just arrived in the country. He was then taken to the Barbadian police. Spencer IRT Costa Rica case An unspecified case that the IRT was deeply working on in Costa Rica during the arrest of Spencer Reid in Mexico. Miguel Santos A Mexican criminal who was being transferred to Carcel Gran Negra on an unspecified charge(s). Victor Ramirez A Mexican criminal who was being transferred to Carcel La Montana on an unspecified charge(s). Juan Zamora A Mexican criminal who was being transferred to Prisión de Máxima Seguridad El Diablo on an unspecified charge(s). Oscar Mendoza'' A Mexican criminal who was being transferred to Santa Adeladia on an unspecified charge(s). Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Criminals Category:Minor Criminals